CSI: Wizarding World
by Inhuman8
Summary: Paranoia and a Portkey sends four of the LV CSIs into the Wizarding World in an investigation. With Harry Potter as the main suspect.
1. Fanboys

**CSI: Wizarding World**

**Chapter 1 -- Fanboys**

Greg Sanders blinked at the flash on his camera; looking over the third case in three days with absolutely no cause of death other than a small scratch on the forehead.

"Hey, did you guys see Half-Blood Prince last night?" Greg asked, looking away from his camera. Grissom, Catherine and Nick looked up at him in disbelief. "What'd I say?"

"We're standing here with an _impossible _case and you ask us about _Harry Potter?_" Nick laughed.

"Well...yeah," Greg shrugged. "'Cause watch this," He picked up a shredded stick no more than five inches long. He held it in his right hand and pointed it at the victim. "_Avada Kedavra,"_

Grissom snorted and pointed at the cut on her forehead. "Explain that,"

Greg grinned and held his arm across his body. "_Sectumsempra,_" he hissed as his arm whepped back to his right side.

Catherine laughed and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Wait," Nick held his hand up. "Only two people knew that curse."

"Ha!" Greg grinned, holding the stick up to Nick. "You _did _see it...or at least read it,"

"Fine, you caught me," Nick smiled. "But still...only three people knew that curse. Snape and Harry."

"Correction," Greg said matter-of-factly. "Only two people _that we know of _knew that curse. Besides, Snape is dead. Harry Potter _is not _a killer by any means."

Greg looked down at the vic, almost doubting his last statement. _At least I really hope he's not... _he thought.

"Why are we discussing a fictional children's book?" Grisson sighed. "When we could be trying to figure out who...or what, killed the poor girl?"

"Becuase it makes sense!" Nick and Greg immediately began to defend the popular book series. "Besides, what other explanation do you have?" Greg continued.

"I don't...but..." Grissom shook his head. "Fine. How did the killer get away?"

Greg looked around him and got down on his knees. Shifting his hand around on the ground, he stood up with a full beer bottle and a grin plstered on his face.

"Portkey," he announced with a straight face. "Has anyone here _not _read Harry Potter?"

Catherine was the only one to say, "Yes,"

"A portkey is a seemingly normal item in the Wizarding World that can transport a wizard or witch to a location he sets it to," Nick explained.

Catherine nodded.

"There's only one way to figure out if this is a portkey," Greg held out the bottle in front of the other three CSIs. "Put your hands on it."

Nick and Catherine immediately placed their right hands on the bottle but Grissom hung back, hesitant.

"Greg..." Grissom said, eying the bottle with curiosity but also with an actual hint of fear.

"Grissom, put your damn hand on the bottle or so help me..." Greg growled. Grissom rolled his eyes and placed his hand on the bottle.

"One, two..." Greg counted, dragging on the 'two' for suspense.

"Just say it!" Nick, Catherine, and Grissom chorused.

"Three."

A second passed and nothing happened.

"Well that was a -- " Nick started, but was interrupted by a pulling at his naval. Three of the four CSIs screamed as they were pulled in; only Grissom was silent.

The four CSIs landed in a heap, each emitting a small _humph._

" -- waste of time," Nick groaned,sitting up and attempting to breathe again.

"Nice observational skills, Greg," Grissom commented, standing up. "Looks like you two were right. Now all we need to do is figure out who performed the curses. Where are we?"

Greg looked up. They were outside a house of some sorts. The last name of the owners was stamped across it. 'POTTER,' _Oh my god..._

"What is it, Greg?" Catherine and Grissom simultaneously asked.

Greg pointed at the mailbox, unable to say anything. Yes, his favorite book characters _ever _were real and _he _figured it out...but now Harry Potter was the main suspect in their investigation,

"Oh," Grissom stated, staring at the mailbox. "Usually I have something smart to say right about now, but this is _ridiculous..._"

**(AN: Whoo are you? Who, who. Who, who. Whoooo are you?...)**


	2. LVPD

**CSI: Wizarding World**

**Chapter 2 – LVPD**

"This means…" Catherine paused to think for a second. "A _very _popular 'fictional' book character is our main suspect in a murder case?"

"Yes," Grissom nodded. "Hence my comment on how _ridiculous _this is."

Greg walked up to the Potter's front door and knocked three times. "LVPD, please come to the door,"

"You idiot!" Catherine laughed. "If all this…is…_true, _then they have no clue what LVPD is!"

"Oops," Greg said, but a red-haired woman answered the door with a confused look on her face. "Ginny…" Greg breathed.

"What did you say?" the woman asked, hiding half of her face behind the door.

"Ginevra Potter, I need to speak with your husband." Greg announced, shaking his head.

"Ok…" she replied hesitantly. "He'll be out in a second…"

Ginny half-closed the door and Greg sighed, his shoulders slumping just a little.

"Fallen for a fictional character, now _that's _what I call desperate," Nick smirked, patting Greg's shoulder. "One that got uglier throughout the movies, might I add."

"Oh, shut up…" Greg hit Nick in the shoulder. He straightened up immediately when Ginny came back; this time with Harry.

"Thanks, Gin," Harry said, walking out and closing the door. "Uhm…not to be rude…but…who are you?

"Greg Sanders," Greg replied, holding out his hand and letting Harry shake it before he pulled it back. "Las Vegas…Nevada…crime lab."

Harry looked really confused. "Why is a U.S. CSI at my house?"

Grissom walked up to Greg's side and took over.

"Earlier today, In Las Vegas, a girl was killed in the back of an alley," Grissom explained. "Greg here found a portkey leading to your front yard. The markings of the victim are matching two others. One killed today, supposedly, and one yesterday. We did not search for portkeys at the other two crime scenes, but Greg thought of the idea at this one."

"Is your only evidence against me the portkey?"

"No," Nick now stepped in. "We think the wizard that killed the girl and the two other victims used the _Sectumsempra _curse and then _Avada Kedavra._ The only other person that knows _Sectumsempra _was Severus Snape, who is deceased. Even if someone may have caught him making the curse, the Marauders most likely, every one of them are also deceased."

Harry shook his head slowly. "Not all of them. Padfoot!"

A black, large dog came running up from the backyard and materialized into Sirius Black at Harry's side.

"Nicky…" Greg turned his head to Nick. "In Order of the Phoenix, Sirius…died…right?"

Nick nodded in awe as Sirius laughed a deep, throaty laugh. "We talked to the author of the books to fudge some stuff so it wasn't exact. I never really died."

"_Awesome,_" Greg and Nick breathed.

"Anyway, Mr. Black," Catherine stepped in between Sirius and the two fanboys. "Did you ever happen to catch Mr. Snape in the construction of the _Sectumsempra _curse, or otherwise, him using the curse?"

Sirius' eyes clouded. "Yeah. I heard the greasy little brat whispering it. I asked him what it was and he said it was a human levitation charm. I used it on Remmy as a joke. I never forgave myself…or him. Why?"

Greg looked away, unable to believe his ears. _Neither Sirius nor Harry are _killers! _They wouldn't…they couldn't. But Sirius has more potential than Harry; my money's on him for now._

"I'm the main suspect from a murder in Las Vegas right now," Harry sighed. "Someone used _Sectumsempra _on the victim and I'm the only one alive that they knew that knew the curse."

"That's ridiculous!" Sirius exclaimed. "Neither Harry or I would _kill _anyone!"

"You both are our prime suspects for now," Catherine announced. "Since we can't exactly take you into custody, we're going to need your wands."

Sirius shrugged and he and Harry handed their wands to Catherine, who handled them gently in their plastic-gloved hands.

"Lemme see one of them, Cath," Greg asked, and he was handed Sirius' long wand. "Swish and flick. _Wingardrium Leviosa,"_

Greg's target was a feather that happened to be lying on the sidewalk at the time. It immediately started floating cautiously into the air.

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed, the feather drifting more erratically. "I'm a wizard!"


	3. We Need Evidence

**CSI: Wizarding World**

**Chapter 3 -- We Need Evidence**

"Ok, Greg, now is _not _the time to play." Grissom grabbed the wand and the feather immediately fell.

"We're halfway across the world, Griss!" Greg whined. "And _I'm _a newly found wizard! Let me play!"

Sirius and Harry laughed, watching the scene unfold in front of them.

"At least let the rest of us try, Griss," Nick eyed the wand and Greg enviously.

"Fine," Grissom threw the wand to Nick and it tumbled a few times before Nick narrowly caught it a few inches from the ground.

"If you let _anything _happen to that, I _will _be a killer," Sirius growled, eyes not leaving his wand.

Nick gulped and held the wand in one shaking hand. "_W-Wingardrium Lev-Lev-Leviosa," _The feather didn't budge. "_Wingardrium Leviosa!"_

The feather flew up to the height of the tip of the wand. With every twitch of Nick's shocked and over-excited hand, the white powdery feather followed.

"Sweet..." Nick grinned as he tossed Sirius' wand to Catherine and the feather fell back to it's original spot on the sidewalk.

"_Wingardrium Leviosa," _she said quickly. She tossed the feather around for a few seconds and with a small slight smile she tossed the wand to Grissom.

Grissom flicked the wand quickly while whispering, "_Wingardrium Leviosa,"_ the feather didn't move.

"Swish and flick, Griss," Greg offered. Grissom took a deep breath and tried again.

"Hmm...I'm not a wizard then." Grissom said, a hint of dissapointment in his voice. He handed the wand back to Catherine, who stuck it in her jeans pocket.

"Aw, man, I'm sorry!" Greg whined. "That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair sometimes, Greg," Grissom shrugged. "We need to get going; we need evidence against these two...or evidence against someone else."

"You're _looking _for evidence against us?!" Sirius looked shocked. "But we didn' do anything wrong!"

"Even _if _that's true...you're still our prime suspects," Grissom pointed out. "So, yes, we're _looking _for evidence against you."

Grissom turned and started walking away.

"Hey, Nick," he called. "You know the spell to make a portkey?"

"No..." Nick hesitated. "But Padfoot or Harry prob'ly do."

"They. Are. Our. _Suspects._" Grissom said through gritted teeth. "We can't accept _anything _from them."

"Come on, Grissom," Harry smiled. "Do you really think one of us did it?"

"No," Grissom looked straight at Harry. "But the evidence does. If we actually ever get back to the crime scene we'll follow the evidence. For all we know, it'll point straight at one, or both, of you two."

"He's jealous," Greg whispered to Catherine.

"Oh yeah," she nodded, agreeing. "Definitely."

Catherine looked back to Sirius and Harry. Sirius noticed her gaze and grinned.

"What about you?" a crooked grin appeared on his face. "Do you trust me?"

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Slow down there. If I give you your wand for a split second, will you make a portkey back to Las Vegas and we can take with us back and forth from there to here whenever we need it?"

"Of course," he nodded. Catherine handed Sirius' wand to him and there was a hand on each end of it until Catherine let go.

"What do you want the portkey to be?" he asked.

"My uniform," she replied. "The vest."

Sirius nodded and placed the tip of his wand on Catherine's left shoulder. He placed his hand on the other and closed his eyes.

Catherine's vest felt warm to her for a second. She looked down at it and it almost seemed as if it was glowing. She looked up and Greg and Nick were staring at her in awe.

Sirius' eyes opened and he stood in that position for a second before he stepped back.

"We could've just apparated you guys anywhere you needed to go," the crooked grin appeared again

"Yeah...we don't trust you _that _much." With the word 'that,' Grissom plucked Sirius' wand out fo his hand and handed it back to Catherine. "If no-one hears the scream of the victim and no-one ever finds them, did they ever really die?"

Sirius had nothing to say to that; he stepped back again so he was standing back next to Harry.

"Thank you, Sirius," Cather nodded at him appreciatively. She stepped back herself closer to the other three CSIs.

Greg, Nick, and Grissom all placed their hands on her shoulders as she quietly counted up.

When the pulling came again, none of them screamed. None of them opened their mouths at all, either, but none of them screamed.

The CSIs arrived back at the crime scene, not much having changed. Greg stumbled around for a second, dizzy.

"See Grissom, even the prime susects in a murder investigation can be trusted." Catherine smiled. "We're back in Vegas! Wonderful."


	4. New Evidence

**AN: I want to thank everyone for their reviews, and especially csiaddict2…my first reviewer and my new beta for this story! Thank you so much!!**

"Ok…so how are we going to find evidence in a case where the murder weapon is magic?" Grissom pointed out, looking back where the body of the girl had been.

"We could always stop by the M-o-M." Nick shrugged. "They keep tabs on any wand that uses an Unforgivable Curse…_Avada Kedavra_ being one of them."

"What, we came back to Vegas for nothing?" Catherine laughed.

Greg looked over the crime scene. "Maybe not for nothing…there may be a way we can find evidence…it's more just a theory of mine…"

The other three CSI's glared at Greg with a look that clearly said, _"Spill."_

"I've noticed throughout the series that wizards and witches with longer wands are more powerful." Greg quickly explained. "For instance, Albus Dumbledore has a pretty long wand…and he is very, very powerful. 'Professor' Umbridge, on the other hand, has a much shorter wand, and is pretty…weak as magic folk go."

"And?" Grissom asked; arms folded over his chest, growing impatient.

"If I could test Sirius' and Harry's wands, then I could at least get a scenario going; _Avada Kedavra_ has got to blow back its victim at least a little bit. And _Sectumsempra_ has got to vary in power…"

"You know, I've been thinking 'bout _Sectumsempra_," Nick cut in, his Texan accent clearly showing. "You think Snape ever gave it to the Death Eaters when he was spying for Dumbledore? Just to…show that he 'trusted' them or something?"

Everyone stopped, thinking. Except for Catherine…who only understood half of what the fanboys were saying.

_Nick's right,_ silently passed between the thoughts of Grissom, Nick, and Greg.

"I sure as hell hope not…" Greg whispered. "That just made our job a whole lot harder…rogue Death Eaters could be anywhere…"

Grissom grimly nodded. "Correct. Greg, your theory makes sense…why don't you and Nicky stay here; test Greg's theory. Catherine and I will go check out the Ministry of Magic. Agreed?"

Catherine, Nick, and Greg all nodded simeoultaneouly and Grissom stepped over to Catherine, placing his hand on her shoulder; on top of the charmed vest. They almost immediately disappeared and Nick and Greg turned to each other.

"I thought Cath had the wands…" Nick said, disappointed.

"Nope," Greg grinned, holding up the two wands. "You know how fun practicing wandless magic is?"

"Okay," Nick laughed. "You are officially awesome."

"Yeah," Greg grinned. "I know."

"Ready to go back to the lab?"

"Definitely."

The two boys climbed into one of the Tahoes that their job provided them with, Nick in the driver's seat. The engine started up and they drove off, knowing that soon they'd be breaking about a dozen wizard laws…in the name of Las Vegas law.

Greg was slightly amazed at the fact that he could do _any _wandless magic; leave alone summon something that was at least five feet away. _More powerful than I thought? Maybe?  
_  
The two pulled into the parking lot of the CSI building. They got out in silence, each of them taking the short jump from the floor of the van.

"Think we should stop by Doc Robbins?" Nick asked on their way in, watching the number of lab rats working on separate cases. "Tell him that there's no way he'd even be able to _guess_ what happened to the girl?"

"Maybe. We need to send someone else back up to the scene to check for any trace evidence of _anything_." Greg pointed out. "Magic may be the killer…but…"

"We don't have Griss," Nick interrupted.

"Grissom. Is. In. England." Greg laughed. "We're the ones he and Cath left behind. We have to send _someone_."

Nick had a 'thinking' look on his face. "Guess you're right. Warrick?"

"He's the only CSI not working on a case right now." Greg nodded. "Unless you count Brass. But he's more of a detective."

Nick nodded in reply just as they were walking past Warrick's office. "Hey, Warrick!" he called, jolting the CSI from his computer.

"God, Nick," he swore under his breath. "What do you want?"

"Can you help us with a scene?" Greg asked, putting on his best smile. He almost laughed at the shocked expression that appeared on Warrick's face…but was able to hold it in.

"I didn' know Grissom died!" Warrick grinned.

"He didn't…but…well, let's just say…he's not available for comment, kay?" Greg bended the truth so easily. "Can you please just help us with a scene? It's not like you have any cases right now."

"Fine." Warrick rolled his eyes. "What am I looking for?"

"Trace evidence of anything." Nick stepped in. "Whether it looks like it might mean something or not. A shard of glass…_anything_."

"Kay…hold on, where is it?"

"The Alley." Greg laughed. 'The Alley' was a running joke with the CSIs. It was the one alley in all of Las Vegas where the most crimes happened. No other alley came close.

"Oh, great," Warrick groaned. "See ya' guys."

Greg and Nick nodded at their friend, who was now walking out the front door, and then made their way back to the morgue.

"Ok, you guys have some explaining to do," Doc Robbins said as they walked in, now in blue scrubs. "There is no way this girl is dead!"

"If we told you how she died you wouldn't believe us," Greg shook his head.

"Try me," the older coroner said with a small smile.

"You ever heard of Harry Potter?" Nick asked, knowing the answer.

"Of course!" the doctor exclaimed. "Who wouldn't have?"

"It's real." Greg interjected before Robbins could continue any rambling. "This girl was killed by Avada _Kedavra_."

The coroner stopped cold. You almost would have expected him to have stopped breathing…which he may have for a few seconds. "Harry Potter is…real?"

Greg and Nick nodded.

"This just made my job a whole lot harder…" Robbins muttered. "_Sectumsempra_ on the forehead, right?"

The two CSI's were pretty shocked that the doctor knew anything about Harry Potter other than the basics that everyone knew.

"Uhm…yeah. Actually." Greg nodded, still stunned.

"Well, you guys know more than I do." Robbins said matter-of-factly. "I can't give you any more evidence from this girl. There's nothing in the wound; and she died from magic. You…however many of you are working on this case…are on your own."

Nick and Greg sadly nodded, and walked back out of the morgue, pulling their scrubs off in the process.

"Wonder if Cath and Griss have found anything from the M-o-M…" Nick thought out loud, and Greg was thinking along the same lines. Something told him this wasn't the first case where magic was used…it almost seemed as if _Sectumsempra_ was going to be this new killer's signature.

_Pre-meditation…_Greg thought with a pang in his head. _This isn't the last we're seeing of this guy…  
_  
Suddenly Greg's cell phone rang alive and the two CSIs jolted up from their slump in the break room.

"Sanders." He said as he flipped it open to his ear.

"Greg it's…." the sentence was never finished, overcome by static.

"Grissom?" Greg asked, confused.

"Yeah. The wand…registered…anybody." Grissom said; several parts of his sentence blotted out.

"Griss, just come back…I can't hear half of what you're saying." Greg laughed. "And the half I do hear doesn't make sense."

"O…" and the line went dead. _Hope he was saying okay…  
_  
"What'd he say?" Nick asked, any tiredness immediately leaking out of him.

"Dunno." Greg said, staring down at his phone. "Static…these stupid phones don't get enough coverage for what we have to pay for them…I think he's coming back to tell us what Catherine and he found, though."

Nick and Greg sat in silence for a few minutes before another voice boomed down the hallway.

"Hey guys," Warrick greeted as he walked in the break room. "Is this the kind of thing you were looking for?"

Warrick held out an evidence bag with a splinter of wood in it. Greg looked over at Nick and felt as if they were both thinking the same thing. _From whatever wand was used…_

"Yes!" Greg leaped up, feeling sure that they'd be able to tell whoever did this with their new evidence. "Thank you!"

Nick jumped up beside his friend and grabbed the evidence bag from Warrick.

"Thanks, Rick," he said, grinning at the tiny shard of wood. "We so owe you."

"Hodges?" Greg now asked Nick. The Texan nodded. "Urgh…I hoped I wouldn't have to deal with him today…"

Greg grabbed the bag and rushed down to Trace, where David Hodges was working on some other piece of evidence.

"Here." He said, shoving the bag in front of Hodges. "What kind of wood is it, are there any traces of feather or reptilian scales on it, is there _anything _else in it other than wood…the whole nine yards."

"I'm backed up with the Winters' case," Hodges sneered. "And the Storms' case. And the Kidds' case…"

"I don't care what cases you're backed up with Hodges." Greg growled. "_This _is your first priority right now, okay?"

"Since when did Grissom appoint you Supervisor?" Hodges sneer never left his face.

"Grissom does not like you, Hodges." Greg evilly grinned. "I helped him immensely with _this_," he motioned to the wood. "case. If he hears you've been giving me a hard time it won't be too long before _something _happens…hopefully, you're fired."

Hodges gulped and grabbed the bag. "Okay…I'll work on this. Happy?"

"Not exactly." Greg replied as he turned around and found Nick leaning against the doorway and grinning. "Oh…sorry…had to."

"Yeah, I know." Nick rolled his eyes. He then turned to his left and stopped moving. "Look, they're back. How'd it go, guys?"

"Terribly." Catherine muttered. "Yes, there was a wand that used _Avada Kedavra _on the night the girl…Susan Hausner…died."

"And…?" Greg asked impatiently.

"It wasn't registered to anyone." Grissom said indifferently.

Greg and Nick groaned. "Back to square one." Catherine said sadly.

"Sanders." Hodges called Greg back, and Greg quickly turned back around and walked into Trace. "This was quick. The wood you gave me was a blend of actually several different kinds…some I've never even seen. There's nothing else in it or on it other than wood."

"Perfect." Greg grabbed the wood with the plastic evidence bag it was in and walked back out to his teammates.

"So?" Nick asked, having already caught Catherine and Grissom up.

"Nothing good." Greg said sadly, pushing the wood back in its' bag. _Hold on…we can test Harry's and Sirius' wands…it'll at least get them in the clear._

"We need to go back to Sirius and Harry." He said abruptly, quickly placing his hand on Catherine's shoulder, the other two doing the same. "1, 2, 3."

The four CSIs spun back in front of the Potters' house, and a black dog soon came bounding up to them, transforming into Sirius Black quickly. Catherine's breath hitched…and she wasn't quite sure why.

"So?" Sirius asked, Harry soon coming up behind him.

"We're going to need to take a sample out of the wood in your wands." Greg explained. "We found a shard of wood at the scene. I know it's not out of either of your wands…but we know that it is _from _a wand. Just wanna rule you guys out."

"Of course." Sirius and Harry immediately replied, not taking a second to think about anything.

"By the way, that reminds me…" Sirius smiled. "We need to get you guys wands....except for you, Mr. Grissom, as you _lack_ magical talent…as well as people skills."

"So I've heard…" Grissom's eyes narrowed, and Catherine had to laugh.


	5. Diagon Alley

Grissom glared at Catherine, realized what he was doing, and tried to calm down.

"Gil, why don't you go back and process the wands?" Catherine asked, lightly laying a hand on her supervisor's shoulder. He nodded.

"Black…can you make a portkey for me." Grissom's question was more of a demand, rage edging in his voice. "We can't rely on Catherine whenever we need to move."

Sirius plucked his wand out of Greg's relaxed hand and grabbed Grissom's glasses off of his face. The glasses shone for a second, and then Sirius handed them back to Grissom.

"There." He said as he handed his wand back to Greg. "That'll go from CSI HQ to here or vice versa whenever you need it. Okay?"

Grissom closed his eyes, silently counting to three, and disappeared in as many seconds.

"Okay then!" Harry clapped his hands together. "You guys wanna go get some wands…so you can be doing all this stuff on your own?"

Catherine looked at Nick and Greg, to Harry and Sirius, and then back to her teammates.

"What do you guys think?" she shrugged.

"It'll help us with the case." Nick pointed out. "It's work-related; Griss can't say anything."

"True…" Catherine mused, feeling uncomfortable and disbelieving of the whole 'I'm a witch and I need a magic wand' thing.

"I'm up for it!" Greg exclaimed.

"You'd be up for it even if you knew Voldemort was waiting for you there." Nick rolled his eyes. Greg chuckled, and inwardly stuck his tongue out at him.

"What about the rest of you?" Sirius asked, his gaze never leaving Catherine though. It was obvious that the question was mainly meant for her.  
"I'm game." Nick shrugged.

"Sure," Catherine smiled.

"How're we gonna get there?" Greg asked, always the first to point out the obvious.

"We could Apparate you there; or we could walk…the Leaky Cauldron isn't far." Harry replied.

"Apparate." The two CSI's that knew Harry Potter immediately and simeoultaneouly answered.

"I take it we're Apparating!" Sirius laughed.

"What…exactly…is Apparating?" Catherine hesitantly asked.

"Kinda like a Portkey." Greg beat Sirius to the definition. "Except the wizard is like the portkey and it's a bit more exact."

Catherine nodded, _a portkey isn't as exact?!  
_  
Harry and Sirius each held out their left forearms. "You two know the drill," Sirius nodded. "Side-Apparation."

Greg placed his hand on Harry's arm and Nick on Harry's right forearm. Catherine walked up to Sirius and imitated the two guys. In a second, all five of them were spinning, sort-of, before they landed right outside the Leaky Cauldron. The inexperienced CSI's immediately felt sick.

"You guys' okay?" Harry immediately asked the green-faced teammates.

"Y-yeah," Greg stuttered, fully standing up. "I officially hate Apparating."

Catherine and Nick were quick to follow Greg's lead and stood up, looking better than they had when they had landed outside of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Come on," Sirius motioned for them to follow him. The group of five walked through the Leaky Cauldron silently without much commotion arising. In truth, more words were said about the CSI vests on three of the groups' members than Harry Potter.

The five of them huddled into sort of a back alley behind the pub. Harry motioned for Greg to hand him his wand, and Greg readily handed it to him. Harry tapped what seemed like random blocks in the brick wall in front of them; but it quickly opened up an archway that led to a bustling street; that looked like exactly the opposite of what Nick and Greg remembered in Deathly Hallows.

"Wow…" the two fanboys breathed at Diagon Alley.

"Ok, explanation please," Catherine smiled.

"This is Diagon Alley," Sirius was quick to beat Greg to an explanation this time. "Basically the wizards version of a giant flea market…complete with a bank."

Catherine laughed, and looked around. Everything had sort of a…homely sense to it. It seemed familiar to her…but she wasn't quite sure how.

"Well, are you guys' comin' to Ollivander's or what?" Sirius laughed, taking Catherine's hand and leading her forward. The boys soon followed; eager to see more of their favorite fandom come to life.

It took only a few minutes for the group to get to Ollivander's, which was quickly explained to Catherine as the one place you could trust to get a good wand.

"Ollivander?" Harry called as soon as they walked in, a small bell ringing their presence.

A man with wiry white hair and curious dark eyes slid in on a ladder that was propped up against rows and rows of shelves.

"Well hello, Harry!" the man greeted. "And Sirius Black! Nice to see both of you! What brings you to my shop today?"

"This is Catherine Willows," Sirius motioned to Catherine. "Greg Sanders," Sirius motioned to Greg, who stood in awe. "And Nick Stokes. They may look adult…but these three are newly found wizards."

"And are looking for a wand." Ollivander correctly guessed.

"Why else would we come to you?" Harry smiled.

"To say hello, maybe?" the old man laughed, as he flicked his wand at a tape measure, which immediately began measuring Greg in pretty much every way possible.

Ollivander rolled down the aisle he had come to see the group in and swiftly arrived back with a green box. "How about this, Mr. Sanders?"

"Please, call me Greg," he hesitantly laughed, not believing anything that was happening.

Greg carefully pulled the wand from its box and held it in one shaking hand.

"Judging by the look on your face, you know what you're supposed to be doing." Ollivander chuckled. "Go on."

Greg swiftly flicked his wand at the lamp that was sitting in the corner of the room and it quickly clicked on; glowing bright before dimming to normal lamp light.

"Perfect choice for you…Greg." Ollivander smiled. "Wood of ash, core of phoenix feather. You're very brave; if it came to sacrificing you or you're friends you'd go without hesitating."

_Geez, he can tell that much about me just from my wand?  
_  
"Alright…and Nick…" Ollivander rolled back in his aisle and came back with another box. Needless to say, the lamp burst, and the wand had to be put back.

"Sorry 'bout that…" Nick sheepishly apologized as Sirius repaired the lamp.

"No problem, my boy, no problem at all." Ollivander warmly smiled as he handed Nick another box. "How about this one?"

Nick now aimed at the many un-organized boxes of wands on the shelves. They immediately stacked themselves into neat piles.

"Perfect." Ollivander clapped his hands together. "Wood of willow, core of dragon heartstring. You're much the sensitive man, and it doesn't take much to get emotionally attached to something." Nick smiled and nodded.

"And now you…Catherine?"

Catherine nodded in reply.

It took four wands to find the one that chose Catherine.

"Ah…" Ollivander smiled. "Wood of holly, core of veela hair. I doubt I need to explain this to you."

Greg could see a hint of a smile on Sirius' face, but it immediately wiped away when Sirius noticed him.

"Actually…" Catherine nervously laughed. "I'm kinda new…"

"The veela is the most beautiful thing to walk this Earth," Sirius explained. "They are human but there's something…different physically about them."

Catherine blushed and turned away from the herd of men around her.

"This should cover their wands, Ollivander," Harry placed a small bag of money on Ollivander's desk; it clanged like it was entirely full of metal when he set it down.

"Thank you again, Harry, Sirius." Ollivander nodded to each of the wizards. "Please come by every once and a while."

"Of course!" Harry called over his shoulder as the five of them walked out.

"Sirius…what exactly, I mean, _how_… exactly can the three of us still be CSI's now that we're wizards…and a witch?" Catherine asked, seemingly struggling with what she wanted to ask.

"As long as you guys and Grissom don't let out about…us than I don't see why not." Sirius shrugged as they walked down Diagon Alley. "We'll still have to teach you, though."

"Teach us?" Greg asked, sounding like the statement was ridiculous. "Teach us what?"

"Well, smart-aleck," Sirius grinned. "Although you and Nick may think you know our world…...there is a lot more you need to learn. Plus practicing and controlling your magic is always a good thing to be able to do. And Cath here doesn't know practically _anything_."

Nick and Greg laughed and Catherine looked down and smiled…feeling somewhat embarrassed. She felt…sort of like she did as if her sixth grade crush walked up to her in the middle of class and asked her out. She felt…weird.

"Ok guys, you think we should be getting back to Grissom and the lab?" Greg asked with a grin.

"Oh…yeah," Catherine replied, looking down. She had completely forgotten about Grissom. "Hey, Sirius, can you change the portkey so it goes to HQ instead of the scene?"

Sirius nodded, took the wand that Greg was holding out to him, and did the same thing he had done earlier when first making the portkey.

"But, Cath...wait, before you go..." Sirius objected, sounding almost hesitant. "I...don't think you should go back right now."

"And why is that, exactly?" Catherine placed her hands on her hips. What exactly do you have against me going back to my job?

"Nothing against you," Sirius laughed. "Not like that. I just think since your the one with the least...knowledge about spells and...our world, then Harry and I should give you a little bit of a lesson first before we let you go off with an all-powerful wand."

Nick and Greg looked at her with looks that said, _He's right..._

Catherine sighed. "Fine. I'll take the guys home then I'll come back, kay?"

"That works." Sirius and Harry replied at the same time."

"Be back soon."


	6. Fire

Nick, Catherine, and Greg arrived directly back at CSI HQ again. As they walked in, Greg apparently felt the need to shout, "We're _baaack!!_" Catherine turned her head to glare at him. "What?" he mouthed, not seeing what was wrong with making a big deal out of himself.

"Wonder where Grissom is," Nick mused, ignoring Greg and Catherine's 'conversation.'

"I have to tell him I'm going back to Harry and Sirius anyway, I'll look for him." Catherine offered, already moving faster than the rest of her team down the hallway. If she knew Grissom, which she did fairly well, he would be in his office, dealing with a migraine or happy for some new evidence.

Sure enough, as she looked into Grissom's office door, he was sitting at his desk rubbing his temples, eyes scrunched up and glasses left to be forgotten on the desk. She quietly knocked, letting Grissom know she was there before she started talking. He looked up, and Catherine continued into his office.

"The woods don't match." He said bitterly. Catherine silently celebrated. "We need some other suspect now. But I still have my money on Sirius or Harry or both of them."

Catherine's excitement deflated a little; she thought Grissom would be better about Sirius and Harry now that the woods didn't match. Apparently not…

"Speaking of them…" Catherine began, nervously. "I kinda need to go back to them…I need to learn at least some spells, and how to control magic…"

Grissom loudly stood up from his desk, furious. "No. You're not going back there. If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times, they. Are. Our. _Suspects._"

"Griss, they couldn't have done it. After what Sirius has been through, or at least what I've heard about it, I don't think he'd be brave enough to kill a fly. Nonetheless, he is very brave, but…you know what I mean…"

"_Regardless _of what we think about them they are still _suspects._ You, of all people, Catherine, would be the person I would least suspect to get emotionally involved in a case."

With this, Catherine stopped. _How 'emotionally involved' does he think I am?! I just…this is just my opinion!_

"Look, I'm going back, okay? I need this, and it could help with the case. I don't know what exactly is peeving you off about this…but I'm going back."

"Even if I fire you for it?"

Catherine stopped again, but this time it was with fear. Grissom had never threatened to fire anyone, no more than jokingly. If he was actually going to fire her…

"I-I don't ca-care." She stuttered, trying not to show the over-flowing fear in her, but drastically failing.

"Look, Catherine, make the decision now. If you go, I'll be forced to fire you. Because they are still suspects."

"I'm going."

"Alright, Catherine, I'm sorry to say this…but you're fired."

Catherine stood, dumbstruck, her eyes plastered to Grissom's calm face. She was waiting for Grissom to laugh at her and just take it back. But minute after minute passed…and he didn't say anything. The only sounds in the room were of Grissom's breathing and typing from the surrounding offices.

"Catherine? Did you not—"

Catherine held up her hand, interrupting her ex-boss. "I heard you. I'm fired. I get it. Here."

Catherine shrugged out of her vest, pulled her company cell phone out of her pocket, and tipped her ball cap off her head. Holding these three items in her outstretched hands, she stared at them for a second, silently making one wish. _I wish this was all just a dream…_

But, as Grissom carefully picked the three items out of Catherine's hands, it was clear this was real. After all her hard years as a Las Vegas CSI, Catherine Willows had been fired.

"I'm sorry Catherine." Grissom said, sitting straight back into his computer chair.

"Save it, Gil." Catherine held her hand up again. "I'm still helping on the case, whether you like it or not. And I _know _you'll re-hire me when this is all done and over with."

Catherine turned on her heels and walked out of Grissom's office, not letting another word out of her ex-boss' mouth.

"Oh, hey Cath!" Greg interrupted her inner misery as soon as she stepped out.

"Hey, Greggo…" she greeted, her inner misery now setting in on her voice.

"How'd it go?"

"Well…Griss fired me."

Greg stopped, shocked, just as Catherine had been when Grissom started to threaten her. Nick walked up on Greg, looking confused when he saw Greg's face.

"What's up?" he asked, still staring over the two of his teammates.

"Cath's fired…" Greg replied with shock still in his voice and showing on his face.

"_What?_"

"Alright, guys, I get it, it's shocking." Catherine let her head fall, not wanting to hear any more about her recent demotion. "My question is: can either of you two create a portkey back to Harry's house? I need to get back there…"

"I don't know…" the two boys simeoultaneouly said, fingering their wands in their pockets. With the new wave of sadness on Catherine's face Greg piped up, "but I know I can try!"

Catherine smiled; something that hadn't shown in the past half-an-hour at least. "Thanks, Greggo. Can you make my personal cell phone…?"

"Lemme try."

Catherine handed her cell to Greg who tapped his wand to it, shutting his eyes. Within a few seconds his eyes open, a new excitement glimmering in them.

"I-I…I think I got it!" he said excitedly.

"Think, or _sure?_" Cath nervously laughed.

"Ninety-nine point seven percent sure." Greg grinned, handing her cell phone back to her.

"We've had better odds with catching a serial killer…" Catherine muttered, and Greg's face fell. "But I'll take it!" Greg immediately brightened.

"Thank you guys…" Catherine whispered to each of them. "I'll be back…"

Clutching her cell phone she counted, _one…two…three…_and was off. In a few seconds, she was standing outside of Harry's house. Moving forward, but not exactly sure how, she stepped up to the front door and knocked.

"It's Catherine…" she said weakly, not bothering to sound as she had. In less than a second, Sirius was opening the door.

"Hey, Cath!" he grinned, but it quickly faltered when he saw the look on Catherine's face. "What's wrong?"

Catherine walked in, next to Sirius, just not wanting to be outside when her emotional barrier broke. Sirius let the door swing closed and gently laid his arm around Catherine.

"What's wrong?" he repeated, only softer.

Catherine took a deep breath, preparing to tell him, with a straight face. "Grissom just fired me. Legally…I'm not a CSI anymore."

Sirius froze, silenced, lost for words. "Why?" he asked, even quieter than his previous question. He, obviously, was trying to keep his emotions down, just as Catherine had been.

"You guys are still suspects in his eyes," Catherine sighed. "Technically, it's against code or whatever to have anything to do with suspects other than questioning. This isn't exactly questioning…"

"Well, is that a good or a bad thing?" Sirius smiled, looking down at Catherine. She, honestly, didn't know. Bad that it got her fired…good…well…'cause Sirius and Harry were her friends.

"Both."

"How is it a bad thing?" Sirius laughed as he walked Catherine into his godson's living room and sat back onto the couch, turning to make sure his eyes were on her.

"It kinda got me fired…" She smiled truthfully, sitting down herself, making sure _her _eyes were on Sirius. "I take that as a bad thing."

"Why?" Sirius continued the questioning, his eyes having a glint of a profiler, something Catherine had seen on the job many, many times.

"Well, I'm going to miss Greg, Nick, and Warrick." She shrugged. "Grissom, probably, too. I'm used to being challenged every day, and that's not going to happen any more…it's just going to be a lot different than I'm used to without my place as a CSI…but it's not gonna be long before I'm in my place again."

"And why's that?" Sirius asked, amused.

"I only said I'm _legally _not a CSI." Catherine grinned. "I'm still gonna help with the case. Greg and Nick each have my personal cell number, and I'm pretty sure they're smart enough to tell me anything big if they come across it."

Sirius laughed, a deep, but ringing laugh. Catherine hadn't realized it, but when he laughed he sounded younger, a lot younger than he definitely looked.

"Sirius…how old are you?"

"…fourty-nine. Why?"

Catherine's eyes closed, in disbelief of their closeness of age. "I was…just wondering."

"What about you?"

"Fifty."

Sirius paused, having the same reaction as Catherine. He slowly smiled, but seeing that she didn't have any reaction, he wiped it.

"Well, what do you say we start working on your magic?"

**AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in forever!!! I've been working on an OS for a year now…and juggling Fanfiction and an OS is very, very hard…**


End file.
